Thrall
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang biarawan kuil dan tidak pernah bertemu orang lain kecuali sesama biarawan di kuilnya. Namun semuanya berubah saat dia menjadi tawanan seorang Jung Yunho, Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan yang tengah menyerang negaranya.


**Thrall **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : M

**Summary**:

Jaejoong adalah seorang biarawan kuil yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain kecuali sesama biarawan di kuilnya. Namun semuanya berubah saat dia menjadi tawanan seorang Jung Yunho, Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan yang tengah menyerang negaranya.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fictions and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Achilles and Briseis scene from Troy movie. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Hmm, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya aku membuat sebuah _oneshoot story_ dengan _pairing_ YunJae.

Ide untuk membuat cerita ini terlintas begitu saja saat aku mengalami insomnia parah hingga nyaris tidak tidur sama sekali semalaman.

Aku masih mencoba mengumpulkan _mood_ untuk menulis. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menulis apa saja yang berada di otakku agar _mood_ menulisku kembali. Jadi maaf kalau cerita ini agak sedikit aneh.

Oya, ini terinspirasi dari **Achilles dan Briseis scene dalam film Troy**.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Thrall **

Jaejoong meletakkan sebatang lilin di altar persembahan untuk Dewa Apollo, dewa matahari yang menjadi Dewa utama dalam kuilnya. Jaejoong menyatukan tangannya dan mulai berdoa dengan tenang. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak altar persembahan untuk Dewa lainnya, dan terdapat beberapa biarawan lainnya yang tengah berdoa di hadapan patung Dewa lainnya.

Jaejoong adalah seorang biarawan kuil yang baru berusia 23 tahun. Dia memiliki wajah yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Ada banyak sekali pria dan wanita di negaranya yang mendesah kecewa ketika Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menjadi biarawan. Karena itu berarti Jaejoong akan menjadi seseorang yang menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya hanya untuk melayani para Dewa.

Seorang biarawan tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menikah, bahkan untuk jatuh cinta pun mereka dilarang. Mereka diwajibkan untuk mencintai para Dewa saja dan tidak diizinkan untuk berhubungan dengan manusia manapun. Jaejoong mengenakan sebuah pakaian panjang berwarna putih khas para biarawan dengan sebuah jubah yang dinamakan sebagai 'Jubah Perawan'. Jubah itu melambangkan bahwa biarawan dan biarawati yang ada di kuil itu masih suci dan tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul saat dia sudah menyelesaikan doanya untuk Dewa Apollo. Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat kepala biarawannya yang sudah berusia senja tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Jaejoong segera menunduk hormat di hadapan kepala biarawannya.

"Apa kau baru saja berdoa untuk Apollo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan kepala biarawannya. Jaejoong tetap menunduk karena sebagai biarawan dia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya walaupun itu adalah kepala biarawannya sendiri.

"Kau menyukai Dewa Apollo?"

"Hamba mencintai semua Dewa." lirih Jaejoong.

Kepala biarawannya tersenyum, "Kau tahu, ketika aku pergi ke istana, aku masih sering mendengar para dayang membicarakanmu dan keputusanmu untuk menjadi biarawan. Sepertinya mereka masih merasa kecewa karena kau memutuskan untuk menjadi biarawan."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya secara refleks, padahal sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjadi biarawan, tapi masih saja ada yang kecewa dengan keputusannya. "Aku.."

_**Brak **_

Jaejoong dan kepala biarawannya mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mendengar pintu kuil dibanting dengan keras. Mereka melihat seorang biarawati muda tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sulli! Tidak baik berlari di dalam kuil, kau bisa membuat para Dewa terganggu." sentak kepala biarawannya.

Sulli membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan Hamba, Tuan. Tapi pasukan dari Negara Ischyrí̱ telah tiba di perairan kita. Beberapa menit lagi mereka pasti akan tiba di kuil ini."

Jaejoong tersentak, dia tidak menyangka bahwa pasukan dari Negara paling berkuasa itu akan tiba di negaranya yang damai dalam waktu secepat ini. Walaupun Jaejoong adalah seorang biarawan, tapi dia tidak pernah acuh terhadap urusan negaranya. Jaejoong tahu bahwa Negara itu memang berencana merebut wilayah kekuasaan negaranya dengan perang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah kapal besar yang tengah berlayar secara perlahan mendekati pantai, berdiri sosok pria dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sangat sempurna. Pria itu berdiri di dek kapal sambil menatap pantai di kejauhan.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan kapal kecil untuk Anda, Yang Mulia Yunho. Kita harus menambatkan kapal kita di sini."

Yunho menoleh menatap Yoochun, bawahannya yang paling setia dengan tatapan datar. Dia beralih kembali ke depan dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terletak di pantai dengan patung emas di hadapan bangunan tersebut. "Bangunan apa itu?"

Yoochun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Putra Mahkota negaranya dan mengangguk paham, "Itu kuil, Yang Mulia. Negara Ierá memang terkenal dengan para biarawan dan biarawatinya yang sangat mencintai Dewa."

Yunho mengangguk paham, "Hancurkan kuil itu. Di dalam kuil pasti terdapat banyak emas untuk persembahan kepada Dewa. Ambil semuanya sebagai rampasan perang."

Yoochun mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana dengan para biarawan dan biarawati di dalamnya, Yang Mulia?"

Yunho mengambil perisainya yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya, "Lakukan sesuka kalian. Kita akan berada cukup lama di sini dan kurasa kalian pasti akan butuh hiburan."

Yoochun mengangguk dan segera memerintahkan prajurit lainnya untuk melaksanakan perintah Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh seorang prajurit Negara yang diserangnya. Penyerangan pertamanya berhasil dengan sangat sukses karena memang pasukannya adalah prajurit yang tidak terkalahkan.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah santai ke arah bangunan kuil, dia tidak ikut menyerang kuil karena Yunho lebih fokus menghabisi pasukan di garis depan pantai. Beberapa prajuritnya yang lain mulai menyiapkan perkemahan di pantai tempat mereka bermalam nanti.

Yunho mendongak menatap langit yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat jingga. Dia dan pasukannya tiba di sini siang hari dan ketika sore hari dia sudah berhasil mengambil alih daerah pantai. Yunho mengangguk puas dan kembali berjalan menuju kuil.

Yunho berjalan memasuki kuil dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Ada banyak prajuritnya yang tengah mengambil emas yang ada dalam kuil dan memasukkannya dalam karung, sementara dari beberapa sudut yang gelap Yunho bisa mendengar banyak jeritan seseorang. Yunho yakin prajuritnya mulai mencari hiburan dengan 'bersenang-senang' dengan para biarawan atau biarawati di kuil ini.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri sebuah altar dan mengambil apel yang berada di sana sebagai persembahan. Dia menatap sekeliling sambil memakan apelnya dan dia melihat Yoochun yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

Yoochun berlutut di hadapan Yunho, "Kami sudah menyiapkan tenda Anda, Yang Mulia."

Yunho mengangguk paham, dia meletakkan kembali sisa apel yang sudah dimakannya ke atas altar.

Yoochun berjalan mengikuti Yunho keluar dari kuil, "Kami juga menyiapkan sedikit hadiah untuk Anda, Yang Mulia."

Yunho menatap Yoochun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kami menemukannya bersembunyi di dalam kuil. Dan kami pikir Yang Mulia akan menyukainya. Dia orang paling cantik yang pernah saya lihat selama ini."

Yunho dan Yoochun berhenti di hadapan sebuah tenda berukuran besar dan berwarna merah, Yoochun membungkuk dan menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Yunho memasuki tendanya.

Yunho berjalan memasuki tenda miliknya, dan dia langsung melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sudut tendanya. Yunho berjalan menuju sebuah wadah air berukuran besar, dia melepas pakaiannya yang penuh dengan noda darah dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dengan santai.

Yunho bisa mendengar suara nafas tertahan dan gerakan kain yang diseret, Yunho melirik dan melihat bahwa seseorang di dalam tendanya kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Yunho memperhatikan wajah orang itu dan dia berdecak pelan karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun, orang itu cantik sekali, padahal Yunho yakin sekali orang itu adalah pria.

_Well_, Yunho tidak mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin dalam hal berhubungan. Selama menjabat sebagai Putra Mahkota tanpa seorang pendamping, Yunho sudah sering bermain-main dengan banyak orang sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini saat dihadapkan dengan pria bermata bulat besar dan berkulit putih pucat itu entah kenapa Yunho merasakan ada perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya.

Yunho melemparkan kain yang dia kenakan untuk membersihkan dirinya kemudian menyambar pakaian santainya yang berwarna putih. Yunho berjalan menghampiri orang itu sambil mengikat tali di bagian pinggangnya. Pria itu beringsut menjauh saat Yunho mendekatinya, tapi Yunho tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya pria itu tersudut dan tidak bisa bergerak menjauh.

Yunho berjongkok di hadapan pria itu dan mengangkat dagunya, dan saat dia melihat wajah pria itu dari dekat untuk kedua kalinya Yunho kembali berdecak kagum. Wajah pria di depannya benar-benar sempurna, cantik dan indah disaat bersamaan. Yunho menurunkan pandangannya ke arah bibir pria itu yang berwarna merah alami, namun terdapat sedikit luka di sudut bibirnya. Yunho mengulurkan ibu jarinya untuk menyeka darah kering di sana tapi pria itu menepis tangan Yunho.

"Jangan menyentuhku.." desis pria itu sambil menatap Yunho tajam.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Siapa namamu?"

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, "Dewa pasti akan menghukum kalian semua karena sudah menghancurkan rumahnya."

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan, "Keluargaku sudah memerintah selama ratusan tahun tanpa berbakti pada Dewa dan hasilnya kerajaan kami berkembang pesat." Yunho memajukan wajahnya, "Jadi, biarawan, aku tidak takut pada Dewamu."

Pria itu membelalakkan matanya tapi Yunho tidak peduli, Yunho berjalan dan mengambil sebuah wadah air yang berukuran lebih kecil. Dia mencelupkan kain ke dalamnya kemudian memerasnya, Yunho meraih dagu pria itu agar menghadapnya kemudian mulai membersihkan luka di sudut bibir pria itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap mata bulat besar yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Jaejoong.." lirih pria itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Aku Yunho. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku tidak suka memperkosa orang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Yunho kembali berperang melawan pasukan di pintu masuk kota. Sementara Jaejoong ditinggalkan oleh Yunho di tendanya dalam kondisi terikat. Yunho tidak mau mengambil resiko Jaejoong akan melarikan diri atau mensabotase perkemahan miliknya dan pasukannya.

Sebenarnya, jika dibandingkan dengan tawanan yang lainnya, Jaejoong adalah yang paling beruntung. Selain dirinya yang dijadikan tawanan khusus untuk Putra Mahkota (berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang 'digilir' untuk semua prajurit), Yunho juga dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong jika Jaejoong tidak menginginkannya. Jadi hingga detik ini Jaejoong masih bisa mempertahankan kesuciannya sebagai seorang biarawan.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terikat di belakang punggungnya ke tiang yang berada dalam tenda besar milik Yunho. Yunho memang hanya mengikat tangan Jaejoong tanpa mengikat kakinya. Jaejoong terus menerus menggerakkan tangannya dengan harapan bahwa tali itu akan putus akibat gesekan dari tali dan kayu tempat Jaejoong diikat.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempedulika pergelangan tangannya yang lecet karena gesekan itu juga melukai tangannya. Jaejoong hanya berpikir bahwa dia harus segera melepaskan ikatannya sebelum Yunho kembal ke tendanya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa memperkirakan sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu karena tenda Yunho sangat tertutup. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat keluar dan hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya memperkirakan waktu.

_**Tass **_

Jaejoong tersenyum gembira karena akhirnya dia bisa memutuskan ikata tali di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan cepat dia menarik pergelangan tangannya dan melepaskan tali yang melilitnya. Jaejoong berdiri dan segera berlari keluar dari tenda milik Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah. Dia tidak tahu dimana jalan keluar dari area _camp_ pasukan kerajaan Yunho. Yang Jaejoong lihat hanyalah puluhan tenda berukuran lebih kecil dari tenda milik Yunho namun dengan warna merah yang sama.

Jaejoong menyusuri tenda-tenda yang ada sambil terus menatap sekeliling, _camp_ itu terlihat sepi karena sebagian besar pasukan sedang berperang di pintu masuk kota. Jaejoong hanya melihat segelintir prajurit yang memang tinggal sebagai cadangan.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berlari karena samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara percakapan banyak orang dan debaman langkah mereka. Namun sial bagi Jaejoong karena dia justru terjebak di antara sekumpulan prajurit yang sudah tiba kembali di _camp_ mereka.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling dengan panik sementar para prajurit itu menatap Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Jaejoong bisa mendengar banyak decakan kagum dan bernafsu dari para prajurit itu.

"Hei lihat, dia cantik sekali."

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Dia salah satu dari biarawan itu dan dia masih mengenakan 'Jubah Perawan'nya! Menyenangkan sekali jika aku menjadi yang pertama untuknya."

Jaejoong melangkah menjauhi mereka namun mereka semakin mengepung Jaejoong sambil tertawa-tawa mesum. Jaejoong terus melangkah mundur sampai dia terhenti saat dia menabrak seseorang. Jaejoong berbalik dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah terkepung di antara banyak sekali prajurit.

Jaejoong mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk melarikan diri. Dia lebih baik berdiam diri dalam tenda Yunho daripada dia dikerubungi oleh orang sebanyak ini dan jelas sekali mereka semua bernafsu padanya.

Prajurit yang berada di belakang Jaejoong mencengkram bahunya kemudian mengendus leher Jaejoong, "Hmm, dia harum sekali."

Jaejoong menyentakkan tubuhnya agar lepas dari cengkraman prajurit itu. Namun prajurit lainnya justru semakin mendekatinya dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong meronta-ronta tapi karena jumlah prajurit itu sangat banyak, Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti karena tubuhnya dicengkram dari berbagai sisi.

Jaejoong mulai menangis saat prajurit itu mulai meraba tubuhnya dari balik pakaiannya. Jaejoong menjerit dan berteriak meminta tolong tapi para prajurit itu justru tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang ketakutan. Salah seorang dari prajurit itu menyelipkan tangannya dan meremas kejantanan Jaejoong dari balik bajunya.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan dan dia terisak semakin keras sementara di hadapannya prajurit-prajurit itu tertawa semakin senang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau dia kita berikan cap budak terlebih dahulu?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat mendengar usulan dari salah satu prajurit itu, yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui dan mereka mulai menyeret Jaejoong ke dekat api unggun. Jaejoong meronta semakin keras saat salah satu prajurit itu merobek pakaiannya hingga bahunya terlihat.

Mereka mengambil sebuah besi panas yang di ujungnya terdapat sebuah stempel dengan ukiran tertentu. Mereka mendekatkan cap itu pada tubuh Jaejoong dan mengarahkannya ke bahunya.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Tolong aku!" Jaejoong menjerit dan meronta semampunya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat jarak kulitnya dan besi panas itu semakin dekat. Dia menggigit bibirnya karena takut dan panik.

_**Bugh **_

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat dia tidak merasakan rasa panas menyakitkan di bahunya, sebaliknya dia justru melihat prajurit yang tadi ingin menempelkan besi panas itu tengah terkapar di bawahnya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho berjalan menghampirinya dan prajurit yang sejak tadi memegangi Jaejoong melepaskan tubuhnya saat Yunho menatapnya tajam.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan segera menggendongnya kemudian membawanya pergi dari kumpulan prajurit itu. Sementara Yoochun segera membubarkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho membanting Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari tumpukan permadani bulu. Jaejoong masih terus menerus terisak dan dia segera bergerak menjauhi Yunho saat pria itu mencoba mendekatinya.

Yunho menghela nafas frustasi, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Untung aku berhasil tiba sebelum mereka memperkosamu ramai-ramai."

Jaejoong terisak dan mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, "A-aku ingin keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau berada di sini. Kumohon, bebaskan aku.."

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak bisa."

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dengan mata yang basah, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau tawananku. Kau milikku."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa kau juga akan memperlakukanku seperti tawanan lainnya? Bermain-main dengan mereka kemudian membunuhnya saat kau bosan?"

"Aku ini Putra Mahkota. Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan serendah itu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mengusap matanya yang basah, "Aku ingin pulang. Kumohon…"

Yunho terpaku menatap mata Jaejoong yang berair dan bibirnya yang terlihat semakin merah karena Jaejoong berulang kali menggigitnya untuk menahan isakannya. Yunho memajukan tubuhnya dan secara refleks memagut bibir merah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung mendorong Yunho menjauh, namun Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya di atas kepala Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar berbaring dengan dia diatas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meronta namun karena tubuh Yunho lebih besar darinya, Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yunho menghisap bibir Jaejoong perlahan-lahan dan sesekali menjilatnya, Jaejoong bergidik pelan saat gerakan lidah Yunho yang begitu sensual membelai bibirnya. Jaejoong tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berada sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki.

Isakan pelan Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dalam ciuman sepihaknya, Yunho menarik mundur kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah parah. Yunho bergerak menjauhi tubuh Jaejoong, "Maaf. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang tertidur lelap. Jaejoong beringsut mendekati Yunho dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya. Jaejoong menempelkan bilah pisau yang tajam ke bawah dagu Yunho, dia sudah bertekad untuk membunuh Yunho karena menurutnya hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bebas dari Yunho.

Jaejoong menempelkan pisaunya ke bawah dagu Yunho dengan tangan gemetar.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam, "_Do_ _it_." ujarnya tanpa membuka mata.

Jaejoong tersentak kecil tapi dia tidak menyingkirkan tangannya, "Kau yakin? Aku akan membunuhmu."

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong dalam, sama sekali tidak ada sorot ketakutan dalam mata Yunho. "Ya, lakukan saja."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tapi dia diam saja.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram lengan atas Jaejoong. "_Do it_."

Jaejoong terdiam dan dengan gerakan cepat Yunho memutar posisi mereka hingga Jaejoong berbaring dengan Yunho di atasnya. Jaejoong masih tetap terdiam dan menatap mata Yunho, entah kenapa dia seolah terpesona melihat mata berwarna coklat milik Yunho.

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan melepaskan ikatan pakaian Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan menyibaknya. Tangan Yunho mulai meraba paha Jaejoong yang halus. Jaejoong terdiam walaupun elusan tangan Yunho sudah semakin ke atas hingga menyentuh pangkal pahanya.

Merasa tidak mendapat penolakan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho menarik pisau di tangan Jaejoong dan melepaskannya, Yunho membuang pisau itu kemudian dia meraup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho melumat bibirnya. Dia mengerang pelan saat gerakan bibir Yunho semakin agresif. Yunho menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Jaejoong yang pasif dalam ciumannya.

Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai meraba membuka pakaian Jaejoong dan melepaskannya. Yunho memang tidak mengenakan apa-apa saat tidur jadi Jaejoong hanya bisa mencengkram bahu Yunho saat lumatan Yunho semakin liar.

Yunho melempar pakaian biarawan Jaejoong dan mulai meraba tubuh Jaejoong yang polos. Yunho membelai tubuh Jaejoong mulai dari lekukan lehernya hingga turun ke pahanya. Jaejoong mendesah halus menikmati gerakan tangan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mencium leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencengkram rambut Yunho dan mengerang saat Yunho menggigit lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong, "Kau milikku, Jae. Kau milikku."

Jaejoong mencakar punggung Yunho saat pria itu mulai meremas kejantanan mereka berdua. Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya sehingga dia klimaks dengan cepat. Yunho mengoleskan seluruh sperma Jaejoong yang menempel di jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sekeras kayu.

Yunho membuka kaki Jaejoong lebih lebar dan mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendorong miliknya dan membuat Jaejoong memekik kesakitan. Jaejoong mencakar punggung Yunho kuat-kuat saat Yunho mendorong miliknya semakin dalam.

Jaejoong mengerang sakit saat milik Yunho sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Yunho mendiamkan miliknya sebentar sebelum kemudian dia mulai bergerak dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Mulanya Jaejoong masih meringis kesakitan, namun lama kelamaan Jaejoong mulai mendesah dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho.

Yunho terus bergerak mencari kenikmatannya dalam tubuh Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong kewalahan mengimbanginya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong untuk melakukan hubungan intim dan jelas dia sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi Yunho yang sudah lebih berpengalaman.

Yunho menggeram saat dia mencapai klimaksnya dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menunduk menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang basah, "Aku mencintaimu, Jae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memandang sosok Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya dengan hanya berbalut selimut tipis. Yunho sudah bangun sejak tadi bahkan dia sudah membersihkan dirinya dan menikmati sarapannya.

"Yang Mulia,"

Yunho menoleh dan dia melihat Yoochun tengah menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam tenda miliknya. Yunho menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir sebagai isyarat agar Yoochun tidak berisik. Yoochun mengangguk paham dan segera menarik kepalanya keluar dari tenda Yunho.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selembar selimut lagi, kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari tendanya untuk menemui Yoochun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Pasukan sudah siap untuk penyerangan puncak malam ini, Yang Mulia."

Yunho mengangguk paham, "Persiapkan semuanya. Kita berangkat saat matahari terbenam."

Yoochun mengangguk kecil.

"Oh satu lagi, bawa Jaejoong ke kapal kita sebelum waktu penyerangan. Pastikan dia aman di dalam kamarku di sana."

Yoochun mengangguk, "Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia. Apa ada hal lainnya yang perlu saya lakukan?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Kau boleh pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengikatkan tali jubah bertudung yang menyelubungi tubuh Jaejoong. Saat ini dia dan pasukannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang istana dan karena itu Yunho segera meminta Jaejoong untuk pergi ke kapalnya.

"Dengar, saat kau sudah tiba di kapal, jangan keluar dari kamarku. Tetap diam di sana sampai aku kembali."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan memakaikan tudung kepala Jaejoong, "Aku akan segera kembali setelah selesai mengalahkan istana. Kemudian aku akan membawamu ke negaraku dan menjadikanmu permaisuriku di sana."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Tapi aku laki-laki.."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Negaraku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin dalam masalah memilih pasangan. Lagipula aku memang sudah wajib memiliki pendamping sejak dulu, kedua orangtuaku pasti tidak akan menolak saat mereka melihatmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Terima kasih. Tadinya kupikir kau hanya akan mempermainkanku."

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong, "Tidak akan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku mencintaimu? Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu sejak awal, aku tidak akan membelamu dan menjagamu sedemikian rupa hingga kau benar-benar siap untuk menyatu denganku."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Yunho yang sudah memakai baju perangnya, "Jaga dirimu. Aku memang sudah bukan biarawan lagi, tapi aku akan tetap berdoa pada Dewa agar kau selamat."

Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong, "Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Kau juga harus hati-hati, aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk menjagamu di kapal nanti."

Jaejoong meregangkan pelukannya, "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Yunho mengangguk dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Jaejoong dalam. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan sedikit ragu karena dia memang belum terbiasa berciuman.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kapal kecil yang akan membawamu."

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong ke arah kapal kecil yang sudah berisi lima orang prajurit untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Yunho membantu Jaejoong menaiki kapal, "Hati-hati, Jae. Jangan keluar dari kamarku sampai aku datang."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh sementara prajurit Yunho mulai mendayung kapal kecil itu ke arah kapal utama mereka. Jaejoong memandang tubuh tegap Yunho yang tetap berdiri di pinggir pantai hingga Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya lagi karena tertutupi oleh jarak mereka yang semakin jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di dalam kamar Yunho yang berada dalam kapal utama mereka. Jaejoong menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Yunho. Jaejoong bisa melihat istana negaranya dari jendela kamar Yunho tapi dia jelas tidak bisa melihat keadaan di sana.

Kelima prajurit yang diminta untuk menjaga Jaejoong berdiri di sekitar kamar Yunho dan ada pula yang berkeliling kapal untuk memastikan tidak ada penyusup yang masuk. Jaejoong terus menatap ke arah istana sambil berdoa.

Dia tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya dia mendoakan kehancuran negaranya sendiri. Tapi bertemu Yunho benar-benar merubah hidup Jaejoong, baru kali ini Jaejoong merasa begitu menginginkan seseorang hingga dia merasa sekarat.

Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan ini saat dia menjadi biarawan dulu. Yunho bilang perasaan Jaejoong kepada para Dewa tidak lebih dari ketaatan seorang hamba terhadap sesuatu yang dipujanya. Sementara perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho adalah perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya dan bukan berdasarkan kewajiban untuk taat.

Jaejoong mencintai Yunho walaupun dia tidak tahu kapan dia mulai mencintai Yunho. Tapi saat ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan penyesalan karena telah mencintai Yunho dan membuatnya kehilangan pengabdiannya sebagai biarawan.

_**Cklek **_

Jaejoong berbalik dan dia melihat Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Pakaian perang pria itu ternoda banyak darah, tapi Yunho tidak terlihat terluka sedikitpun.

Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memelukmu, tapi aku tidak mau kau ternodai darah ini. Jadi aku akan memelukmu nanti setelah aku membersihkan diri."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk Yunho, tidak menghiraukan darah di baju Yunho yang mungkin akan mengotori bajunya. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Yunho terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong, "Sayang, kau mengotori bajumu."

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa membersihkan diri nanti."

Yunho menyeringai, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan diri bersama, hmm?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul bahu Yunho, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Yunho tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, "Baiklah, aku mengalah. Tapi nanti setelah kau resmi menjadi permaisuriku, jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Tentu, Pangeranku."

Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat, "Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho."

**The End **

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

.

.

.

Keterangan :

**Thrall** : Tawanan

**Ischyrí̱** : Kuat, berkuasa

**Ierá** : Suci, diberkati

.

.

.

Aku hanya menuliskan apa saja yang berada dalam kepalaku demi mendapatkan kembali _mood_ menulisku. Sungguh, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa _mood_ menulisku hilang seperti ini.

Yah semoga saja _mood_ku cepat kembali jadi aku bisa kembali mengerjakan _fict_ yang belum selesai.

Dan, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF: **delalune**


End file.
